Electronic packages can be molded in a plastic compound to improve the interconnect reliability between a semiconductor die and a substrate and to help keep the substrate flat for assembly onto a circuit board. The mold compound and the substrate can have different coefficients of thermal expansion, glass transition temperatures, shrink rates, and/or mechanical rigidity, which can cause warping and/or stresses on the semiconductor die and/or on the substrate when there are room temperature changes or during temperature cycling.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.